


Reverie

by joonbojogaen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cameos, F/F, F/M, a mess, back at it again with dodo x wonhee, chae dodo - Freeform, fem! hyungwon, fem! wonho, fluff? idk, lee dior - Freeform, lim sangah, shin wonhee, yoo yeojoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonbojogaen/pseuds/joonbojogaen
Summary: "Why are you talking to me about Shownu again?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyungwonhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwonhoes/gifts).



> OKAY SO I WAS SO BORED AND NOTICED THAT WONHO WAS STARING SO DAMN INTENSE AT HYUNGWON WHILE SINGING THAT PART IN THE MUSIC VIDEO SO I MADE THIS MESS
> 
> why am i shouting

Shin Wonhee has it all. Good looks, a bachelor's degree, friends, being a manager of a famous group, name everything a typical girl wants and she has it. Except for one thing.

"The usual? Caramel Machiatto for me and Iced Americano for you, sister?" Chae Dodo said, interrupting his mini daydream.

"Nah, not in the mood for caffeine today. Just order a strawberry cheesecake and a glass of water for me." Wonhee replied.

Dodo left their table to order and Wonhee went back to her daydreaming.

Chae Dodo, her bestfriend cum ex college roommate cum love of her life. But the younger doesn't know it yet. She's been hopelessly in love with her best friend on their senior year in College. She was sure of her feelings but coward enough to confess it. Dodo's straight. She clearly remembers both of them staying up all night talking about the boys they've (or just Dodo herself has) been crushing and (partially) stalking in the school gym.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe we're doing this you freak. Sneaking out in the middle of the night just to see who? Swimmers in tight Speedos revealing their bulge and abs." Wonhee complained.

"Yeah you know this is the only chance I get to see them in those? We're always to busy to watch their tournament. This is the first time and the last time. You have to admit, Zhang Yixing and Jung Hoseok is fucking hot." Dodo whispered while peeping through the mezzanine overlooking the school's swimming pool.

"Yeah what's the name of that tall guy with the handsome face and plump lips? He's cute." Wonhee asked, faking her interest. Yeah he's cute. But she'll never date a guy even if that man will be the last man on earth. She wouldn't be here if it weren't for Dodo. She'd do anything for that girl.

"Girl, that's Kim Seokjin. We bumped to each other once I was in the cafeteria. Has the cutest cheeks ever when he smile." Dodo fangirled which made her drop her flashlight to the stairs up until the floor that the coach was standing. "Who's in there?" the coach shouted.

"Shit. We're in trouble. Run Wonhee run!" They ran as fast as they can to the emergency exit, through the stairs and until they reached the entrance of the school gym. Wonhee had no idea why the coach didn't even bother to run after them. She was just hoping they didn't recognize their faces in the dark.

As they went to the path to the ladies dorms, they went slower just to catch their breaths. Also not to disturb the lady guard who's sleeping at the entrance. Wonhee was staring at Dodo who was looking back to the gym just to check if no one ran after them. She looked beautiful in her messy bun, sweat on her forehead and her eyes where shining bright. She noticed the natural blush Dodo had in her cheeks. It was pretty. What makes her stare more at her best friend is her lips. A wide mouth with plush lips was panting and she fought the urge to grab her and kiss her. Even the mole in her lower lip was cute.

"Let's do that again sometime?" Dodo said.

"Hell no." Wonhee said as they went up to their room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here's your cheesecake, sis." Dodo again, interrupted her daydream. "What's up? You've been spacing up since the ride to get here. I just came back from France sister. I miss you but I don't feel welcomed." The younger one pouted.

"Aah. I'm sorry. You look great today though. I like that red dress. It suits you." She really does looked good. Six months of crash coursing about Cosmetics and Fashion in France did her good. She isn't the Dodo that wears sweatpants and puts on messy buns on Friday classes. She's now the prettier version of herself. Though Dodo was already beautiful even before.

"Thanks, I don't try so hard." Dodo said with a wink. "Kneeee way, how are your boys? There was never a day I opened Twitter when I was in France. I focused on studying."

"Really now? They're all good. Wrapped up their tour in the US. Been getting a lot of recognition and I've never been more proud. Gave them a week off just to rest. Jungkook and Jimin went to their hometown. Some stayed like Yoongi and Jooheon who's working on new tracks and Shownu... well to see you. It's weird. I know you two aren't that close but he told me wanted to see you the moment you arrive here in Korea. I told him he could come with me but he said he wanted to see you alone. Is there something going on between you, two?"

Dodo blushed and tried her best to hide her giggles. "Well he might've stolen my number on your phone and texted me when I was in France. We're not that close yeah but we talked about some stuff.."

"Stuff that his manager and your bestfriend doesn't need to know?" Wonhee questioned.

"Yeah but that's fine with you right? You'll find out in time." Dodo winked.

"Yeah whatever's going on between you two. I need not to know. I wouldn't want you gushing about Shownu to me." Wonhee said.

"Come on sis, it's not like that at all."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhang Yixing from EXO. Jung Hoseok and Kim Seokjin from BTS yes


	2. Chapter 2

Wonhee wasn't able to sleep that night. Her best friend hanging out with one of her protegees. Are they gonna date? They'd look good together. Shownu is definitely Dodo's type. Tall, muscular and sporty. Sometimes Wonhee thinks if he had a dick he'd definitely be the muscular type as well. But she's trapped in a body of a woman. 

She was so engrossed on her daydream when suddenly her phone rang. It's Dodo.

"Why are you still awake?" Dodo asked. 

"Uh.. 'Cause you called me?" Wonhee said.

"You answered on the 2nd ring like you always do. You were still awake. Anyways I can't sleep so I figured I'd talk to you. I missed you." Dodo said which made Wonhee blush. Why does simple words affect her so much? 

"Sis we just hung out earlier hahaha. You're cute. What do you wanna talk about?" Wonhee laughed.

"It's Shownu. Who knew this guy was an actual sweetheart? He's muscular and intimidating but he's such a gentlem-" Wonhee didn't even bother to listen to her words. Shownu? Why is she talking to her about Shownu? She said that she doesn't need to know whatever's going on between them. As much as she'd like for her best friend to be happy. She also wants to prevent her own self from hurting.

"... I just hope he solves his problem now. What do you think? Shall I help him?" Dodo said, waiting for Wonhee's response.

"Helloooo. Shin Wonhee? Are you still with me?" Dodo said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. And of course. You should be there for him. You have to help him." Wonhee almost choked back a tear. 

"Uhh weird answer but okay! Thanks Sis. Now I think I need my beauty sleep. You too. Don't stay up late! You've been working hard as well. You need rest. Goodnight Wonhee. I seriously don't know what I would do without you." Dodo hung up the phone.

Sleep didn't come through Wonhee's system.


	3. Chapter 3

"And that was BTX with their latest track Fake Jealousy. The boys just wrapped up their US tour few weeks ago but doesn't stop working hard and came back with a stronger concept. What do you think about it guys? If you liked the track make sure to vote for them. Next? Their sister group, Monpink, will be up for their debut performance so stay tuned!"

The boys went backstage then to their dressing room and then greeted by their NEW stylist, Dodo.

"You worked hard boys! If you get the win tonight, dinner is on me!" Dodo cheered which made the boys cheer louder.

"Thanks Noona. You're the best! We're getting lamb skewers right?" Jungkook went to hug her but Dodo pushed him back lightly. "Nah-uh sweetheart. We still have Monpink, don't be so sure about the win. These girls has been so powerful especially in SNS. People have been anticipating their debut."

"Hey Unnie? I have an idea." Dior, from the thin wall separating their places in the dressing room interrupted. "If we get the win, BTX will treat us dinner. But if they get it.."

"We'll have to treat them? Including manager Wonhee? Sis we're fucking broke." Jennie said which made Wonhee shoot daggers on her because of profanities. "Language, sweetheart."

Sangah whispered "Korean, English and a bit of Japanese." raising two eyebrows to Jennie which made the girl laugh.

"No, no. Miss Dodo and Miss Wonhee will treat ALL of us." Dior responded.

"That doesn't so bad. Deal." Said Yoongi which earned nods from his groupmates. Except for Shownu who's spaced out.

"Deal." Said Dodo. "It's not a problem to you right, Wonhee sis?"

"Yeah, we're using BTX' money anyways HAHAHA." She said half joking and half meaning it. Ever since BTX soared fame outside South Korea, they immediately became the breadwinner of the company. "Now you girls go on standby. You're on in a minute. Good luck sweethearts!"

The girls do their cheering ritual before going to the stage. Wonhee saw Shownu grabbed one of the girls' wrist and the girl just smiled at him saying something like "thanks" and "later" which earned a smile from their manager. The girl was Yeojoo, the group's main vocalist. She found her on a mini pub singing to IU's Through The Night and fell in love with her voice. It took her weeks of convincing her to join their company and form a group. She said she's too good to be in a girl group. But Wonhee's abilities talked her out of it and glad she made her change her mind. 'My babies are getting along' she thought proudly.

"So, who do you think will get the win?" Interrupting Wonhee's daydream seems to be Dodo's favorite habit now. "We're the sore losers anyways if one of them wins."

"Yeah thanks to your stupid idea." Wonhee retorted. "There are other groups too, you know? What if none of our babies wins? This is N Countdown. They're company hates us."

"Don't be such a pessimist sister. Your babies have been working hard. The fans love them, Knetz love them. Heck even my mom's dog loves them. Jooheon and Yoongi wrote Fake Jealousy in just 2 hours. Shownu did great with the choreography he made." Dodo said imitating Jungkook's 'abs flashing' move. "Monpink's album? Self-produced. Have the most powerful rapline amongst girl groups I've seen. I'm not saying that because I'm working with them but I've never seen such talent."

"Thanks sister. It's not that I'm doubting my children. It's the system I'm doubting."

"BUT just in case NMet fucks this up. Let's go on a sisterly date." Dodo smiled at Wonhee which made her blush.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTX? Monpink? Nmet? Fake Jealousy? IM FUCKING LAME I KNOW. Guess the name of their company.
> 
> Jeon Jungkook, Park Jimin and Min Yoongi from BTS. Kim Jennie from Blackpink.


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought this was a sisterly date?" Wonhee complained to her best friend. 

"Yeah that's why I told you to bring Yeojoo." Dodo said. 

"And you're with Shownu." The older retorted. "The last time I checked, Shownu's gender is male." 

"Fuck gender roles. Shownu can come to any sisterly dates we plan. Plus he looked bored and he wasn't in the mood to play video games with his brothers. And he's practically my best friend now." 

"You've known each other for like a short time and now you're suddenly best of friends. What am I to you now?"

"Yeah but you're like the girl bestfriend. He's the guy bestfriend."

"What happened to the 'fuck gende-" 

"Can we just order now Wonhee-unnie? Or would you like me and Shownu-oppa to go back to our respective dorms?" Yeojoo butted in. It was slightly disrespectful to their Manager but if she didn't barged into the conversation the childish fight between the elders will not end. 

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, yes we can order now. I don't mind you two coming with us. You both deserve this treat after all. You're the ones who works the hardest." Wonhee apologized. But can they blame her? She's finally confessing her feelings for Dodo. She doesn't care what the younger one will think. She needs to let it out since it has been eating her system for the past weeks. Thinking about Dodo with Shownu keeps her up at night. She doesnt hate Shownu. She hate the fact that she has been a coward for years and she just can't let her feelings be left unsaid. It will eat her out.

The four of them happily and thankfully ate the meal. It was unlimited samgyupsal and side dishes. Wonhee was complaining on how another group snatched the win from them. Dodo believed that their company paid NMet to give them the win. Yeojoo said that making music isn't about winning. It's for the fans and it's for them to express how they feel about them. 

"What's with ladies purposefully staining their lip? Dodo-noona? You've got something on the corner of your mouth." Shownu said as he took a table napkin and wiped Dodo's kimchi-stained lips. 

"We don't do it on purpose Oppa." Yeojoo retorted. "Pretty sure Dodo-unnie was just enjoying her own food. It's not guys' job to wipe the lip stain anyways. Manager Wonhee, Dodo-unnie. I have to go now. I need to sleep early because we've got a full-packed schedule tomorrow. Thank you for the treat." 

"I'll come with you." Shownu offered. "Thanks for the treat noona. Have a good night." He said to Wonhee and Dodo. 

"You'll walk with me? U sure? You can't leave Dodo-noona alone." Yeojoo said.

"Oh no, I'm not alone dear. I'm still with Wonhee. We'll do the 'official' sisterly date haha. You two go now. I wouldn't want you to walk alone either. Take a cab, you two. Don't expose yourselves too much. Have a safe drive back to the dorms okay?" 

They bowed and walked out of the restaurant. Dodo was smiling sheepishly and said "Shownu really is a gentleman." 

"Yeah." Wonhee said. Not being able to finish her meal. "Do you know what you're doing, Dodo? I hope you're not playing with Shownu. He's my talent. Kind of like a son to me now." 

"Where is this coming from, sis?" Dodo asked innocently but Wonhee knows what Dodo is doing. Dodo is aware of what SHE is doing as well. She likes Shownu but doesn't wanna take responsibility to him 'cause he's an idol. 

"If you like Shownu then tell him. We can always hide it from the fans. I can help you both survive your relationship. Just tell me the truth Dodo because I don't want people to be hurt. I don't wanna be hurt." Wonhee was frustrated, the younger one was still in shock.

"Dodo I like you. Even before we graduated. I was just scared to admit it to you 'cause I don't wanna lose you. I don't want you to think that I'm a lesbian freak and leave me alone. Now I don't want you to be like me 'cause it's frustrating. Unsaid feelings eat you out. It keeps you awake at night. And I care about you Dodo, I love you and I don't wa-" 

Before Wonhee can utter another syllable, Dodo already has her lips upon her, and the softness of the younger's lips made the kiss incredibly hard to resist. The kiss was sweet, it was what Wonhee wanted for years and it felts so good. Wonhee sighs into Dodo’s mouth when Dodo starts to pull away, seemingly content. Wonhee seals their mouths together again for a short smack. When Dodo pulled away for good, she rested her forehead to the olders'. They went silent for about a minute but it wasn't awkward. 

"It's you I love you stupid Snow White looking dork." Dodo confessed. "You don't remember the phone call we had that night after we hung out on our favorite cafe?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You answered on the 2nd ring like you always do. You were still awake. Anyways I can't sleep so I figured I'd talk to you. I missed you."

"Sis we just hung out earlier hahaha. You're cute. What do you wanna talk about?"

"It's Shownu. Who knew this guy was an actual sweetheart? He's muscular and intimidating but he's such a gentleman. Anyways I need to get straight to the point. He likes this girl and he isn't sure if she likes him back. I told him to just confess right away but he said he needs more time to be sure yet. Then I came up with this grand idea. What if I make the girl jealous? You know, we pretend that we're all lovey dovey and shit then the girl will just straight out confess to the guy stuff like that. That always works on dramas. But he just laughed and said it's not a bad idea. I just hope he solves his problem now. What do you think? Shall I help him?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. And of course. You should be there for him. You have to help him."

"Uhh weird answer but okay! Thanks Sis. Now I think I need my beauty sleep. You too. Don't stay up late! You've been working hard as well. You need rest. Goodnight Wonhee. I seriously don't know what I would do without you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I was spacing out. I immediately thought you were dating Shownu. I wasn't actually listening. I was drowned in my own thoughts." Wonhee explained. 

"Silly, he likes Yeojoo. Don't you notice? You're their fucking manager. He contacted me about Yeojoo instead of you because he knows you would disapprove. I'm guessing you don't disapprove now??" Dodo asked, hoping the older one would agree. 

"Yeah with the shit I said earlier about 'hiding it to the fans' and 'I can help' shit. I don't." Wonhee chuckled. 

"He agreed with my plan and I am glad it was working out. It wasn't JUST for them. It's for YOU as well. You're so fucking dense sometimes. Muscular boys are my type. But they don't compare to you. The one who saved me from earning Fs in College. The one who'd go for miles just to do anything for me. And now is the time to repay you. Before we get all mushy and cheesy here at the restaurant. Let's go to your place. This not so sisterly date needs to end with cuddles." Dodo said as she grabbed her bestfriend, now girlfriend's wrist as they walked out the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELL AT ME ON TWITTER AND CC
> 
> twitter.com/ultswonhee  
> curiouscat.me/ultswonhee


End file.
